nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Annkiiylope
Basic Information: Binomial nomenclature: Agilantilopidae Bicauda (lit. Bi-tailed Agile Antelope) Conservation Status: Least Concern The Annkiiylope was discovered in August 13, 2016 by a exo-biologist named [[Seri the Pixel Biologist|'Seri']]. They are a long-limbed four-legged creature with a forked tail endemic to the planet [[Aurdovi|'Aurdov'i]]. The Annkiiylope also known as the Puusva Eflexibe are native to the Planet Aurdovi (Orumreriedovi), in the Star System [[Nomingcihengha|'Nomingcihengha']]. The Annkiiylope is the largest caniform discovered yet on planet Aurdovi and are a wide spread species across the planet. It is easily distinguished from the other caniform species by its larger size, ears and tails. Physical Description: Height: 0.75 m (2.46 ft) Weight: 42.84 kg The Annkiiylope can be identified because of its large size, ears, tails, eyes and the fat reserve on its neck. Its subspecies, the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Crested_Sikanren Crested Sikanren], looks and behaves almost exactly like the Annkiiylope except it does not have the fat reserve. To this day, we do not know why the the Annkiiylope evolved this and the Crested Sikanren did not. The Annkiiylopes large size indicates that it's the most dominant species of the caniform family, it's large size gives it the muscles needed for chasing down prey or fleeing predators. The ears of the Annkiiylope have to be so large for it to catch its prey that hide in the snow, the ears can rotate in a 360 motion which gives it excellent hearing ability but only one of the two species have the ability to move its ears. Both species have two tails, these tails are used for quick and agile movement and helps it stay balanced while running. The Annkiiylope have long muscular legs ending in hooves, which have hairs lining the bottom to create traction, allowing them the ability to scale slippery surfaces such as icy logs and rocks with little to no problem. Another reason they have strong muscular legs is to run away from predators such as the [[Galus Widower|'Galus Widower']]. The eyes of the Annkiiylope are white, these eyes are mostly used for night vision but help with detecting movement in the snow. The head of the Annkiiylope has a large crest, biologists do not know what these plates are used for but theories suggest that it is to communicate with other Annkiiylope, attract mates due to the size or just to protect itself from predators. The Annkiiylope's fur is usually brown with a white underbelly, the fur is really dense, fluffy and rather wool-like, which helps protect it from the cold and have glands that naturally secretes an oil that repels water on their heads, which they spread over their body via grooming. The species with the thick fur around its neck helps protect the neck for when it's in fights over dominance, and the mass of insulating fat around its neck allowing it to survive during periods of famine or intense cold. Biology: Most Annkiiylope appear to be female and most seen in the wild are often elders. The length of their dual tails appear to indicate age and health. Their double tail when grabbed will split, leaving half for the attackers to be distracted with. They have few predators however, meaning this is rarely seen. It survives because of its thick hide and fat layers, namely in the the mass of insulating fat around its neck that stores heat, allowing it to be able to survive the freezing nights on Aurdovi. They have glands that naturally secretes an oil that repels water on their heads, and also produce scent, as well as the glands on the padding of their hooves. The purpose of these glands is uncertain, but those on the face may be used in breeding behaviors and the foot glands might also be related to reproduction, or possibly even a scent marker to help lost pack members find their pack. The females lactate milk for their young much like Earthly mammalians do. Said milk is very rich in fats, protein and minerals such as iron that are crucial for the growth and lives of the pups, which mature and grow fast. A newly born Annkiiylope pup is able to stand on it's feet minutes after being born, though very shaky and clumsy on their feet at first, after around three to four weeks the pup becomes old enough to leave the safety of their cave and join the pack. Habitat: The Annkiylope roams the snowy brush-land and plains of Aurdovi in their packs, surviving because of their thick fur and fat layers, namely in the the mass of insulating fat around its neck that stores heat, allowing them to be able to survive the freezing nights of its home-world. Because the Crested Sikanren lacks this, they are more vulnerable to the cold and sometimes shelter in caves overnight. It is also speculated that during breeding season, females will enter into caves to have their young in abandoned [[Nuix Iron-Egg Nest|'Nuix Iron-Egg Nests']] and rear them in these caves until they and their fat reserves are big enough for them to leave the safety of the caves, but this is just a theory. Behavior: The Annkiiylope is a very social creature and will live in a pack of up to 5-6, the Annkiiylope is a very passive animal and will not harm another species if it can't fit it in its mouth. The average of members in a Annkiiylope pack is 6 and will consist of 2 leaders, 1 juvenile and 3 hunters. Those who study them can see how well this species is doing through the many elders one finds in these packs that are dotted across Aurdovi's surface. The leaders lead the pack to where their next territory will be, the hunters will part away from the leader in order to find food and the juvenile stays close to the leader. Elders of these packs also are the first to approach potential threats, despite their timid nature. Annkiiylopes are almost always timid creatures, but they have been known to headbutt threats with the thick plate on their heads to drive them off and also stomp smaller threats with their hooves. During breeding season, the males will compete for the females using the thick plates on their heads to knock each other down until one surrenders, and when two packs collide the two leaders will fight and whoever wins will get the territory, and at times will claim dominance of some of the pack members. The females mainly use the plates for protection purposes, such as with mothers protecting their young from predators like the [[Jonerea Saetoro|'Gnakiki']].''' The giant fat reserve and fur clump helps the Annkiiylope not to be bitten in the neck. Though timid and wary of new things and beings in their habitat, if given treats such as iron oxide deposits to lick on, they become very curious and playful, frolicking around the one who fed them, barking and whining happily and bringing various minerals and materials they find to the one who fed them. Some wonder why they do this, but many biologists like to imagine it is their way of saying "Thank you" by giving them gifts. It seems that there are more females than males. A possible reason to this is because the males distract predators that are going after the females and young and can die doing so. But it is still a mystery why there is such a heavy imbalance. ''Ecology:'' ''Where in the Food Pyramid?'' The Annkiiylope is both a primary consumer and a secondary consumer, making it an omnivore. ''Diet:'' The Annkiiylope hunts small rodents who have an rich iron oxide blood which live underground in the snow, the ears of the Annkiiylope can pick up on the movement of the rodents and will pounce on the snow to get them. The Annkiiylope will also feed on iron oxide deposits and will constantly lick them to keep their iron oxide level up. The absorption of the oxide substances is strictly bound to the action of Cryobacillus coli, a group of bacteria which develops during infancy and helps the Annkiiylopes digest the rodents' flesh safely, allowing them to extract the nutrients they need and freeing the oxide within them. ''Predators:'' Annkiiylope fall prey to Galus Widower and Gnakiki. Babies are especially vulnerable. ''Reproduction:'' Annkyiiylopes usually reproduce by the X - Y system of reproduction. However, Annkiiylopes have a unique ability in being the only known mammal discovered to reproduce through parthenogenesis. If a female cannot find a male, she will produce a fertile egg, which becomes an identical replica of the parent. Almost 90% of all female Annkiiylopes are genetically identical to each other, and its the reason why females are much more common than males. Male Annkiiylopes make high pitched squeaking noises to attract a mate. The female digs a burrow and gives birth to the young after 10 weeks. The newborns stay with the mother until adulthood, which takes about a year. ''Lore:'' It is said that Annkiiylopes were created by [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal#comm-235 '''Serenal's] laughter when [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Luert Luert] and [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Argenta Argentina] first said that they were going to kill her and [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aesa?venotify=created Aesa], who's laughter created the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Sol_Shield_Fruit Sol Sheid Fruit] and the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/SolusAuras SolusAuras]. Episodes: The Annkiiylope is seen in the following episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fp_c8cW7Dtc&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1&index=2 Ep. 2] Ep. 3 Ep. 6 Ep. 7 Ep. 8 Ep. 9 Category:Fauna Category:Aurdovi